The present invention relates generally to sensor assemblies for measuring the rotational speed of an object and, more particularly, to an apparatus for securing a sensed element of a sensor assembly in a desired position along a rotating object to facilitate accurate measurement of the rotational speed of the object.
Rotational speed sensor assemblies for measuring the rotational speed of an object are known in the art. In one application of such systems, a rotational speed of a shaft or wheel mounted in a vehicle is measured. In one approach for locating such sensor systems on the vehicle, the sensor system is positioned near the wheel whose speed is to be measured. This solution has many disadvantages, including thermal concerns (temperatures to which the sensor components are exposed may exceed the rated temperatures of the devices), constraints on the packaging and mounting of the sensor assembly elements, problems with routing of signal transmission cables, additional assembly operations, and other concerns.